The Imperfections of a Sparkmate
by FracturedPhoenix
Summary: A spark bond is the happiest time in a mech and femmes life. But,there are many mistakes that one can make when being spark-bonded. Sunstreaker decides that he's had enough of his sparkmate's deception when a secret is revealed. Can they work it out?


The sky was a brilliant blue with big, puffy white clouds floating. It was the perfect day for the recruits at the Autobot's base to go out and enjoy themselves. Most had the day off, and took the opportunity to go about exploring their surroundings. It was a very quiet day, with not much activity occurring from the Decepticons. No one on base would complain though. They rather liked the idea of being thankful for small pleasures.

She, however, decided to stay behind. Since he'd left on that mission a few weeks ago she didn't want to do anything. All Starfire did was either work or keep to herself in her quarters, locked up and plagued by worry. Who could blame her, though? She didn't know what was going on up there. She didn't know if he was alright and until she knew that he was, she wouldn't stop worrying.

She lay back on their berth, her fingers running absently over the empty space next to her. The same space that would usually have been warmed by his presence was now just cold and bare.

Two weeks.

It'd been two weeks since he, his brother and a few other of their best men had left to go on this mission. Next time she came face to face with Megatron, she vowed to slap him for being such an aft and keeping Sunstreaker from her.

She'd been missing him terribly, praying to Primus and hoping that he'd be okay and come back to her in one piece. She always hated it when he left. She'd not recharged properly since he'd gone. It was something that she was used to. Even after more than 3 years of being in a relationship together, and putting up with him going on missions, and her having to stay behind, she could never bring herself to complete a full recharge cycle without him. She was afraid that she would offline for the night, and wake up to news that he was gone for good.

"_Don't worry,"_ Star she thought to herself_. "He'll be alright, he's too much of a fighter to go off and get himself slagged like that..and besides Sides is with him and he sure as hell won't let anything happen to Sunny…" _This had become her almost hourly mantra as the days blurred by. Whatever it took to keep herself going, and not thinking and believing the worse was what she did.

She allowed a small smile to tug at her faceplates as she pictured him in her processor. Considered to be the most good-looking mech around, she was more than happy, if not a bit surprised when Sunstreaker had taken a liking to her. She didn't consider herself to be anything special but for some reason he always made her feel special. Everyone thought that he was just this bad tempered, foul mouthed mech, but honestly Star couldn't see it.

He was never like that with her. He allowed her to see the side of him that no one else had. The calm, sweet, caring, loving, romantic side was something that she had not only gotten used to seeing with Sunstreaker, but one that she had come to expect from him. That's probably why she fell in love with him in the first place. The fact that he was easy on the optics didn't hurt much for his cause either.

She remembered when she first came to work on board the base and the rest of the girls in communications including herself would spend time almost every day discussion the infamous Twins. She stopped part-taking in such activities however once Sunny and her had started dating. She didn't feel right discussing such aspects of her relationship even though her coworkers were relentless in bombarding her with questions.

Was he a good kisser? Is he good in bed? She really didn't want to deal with these things anymore, and so she had stopped bringing him up to her friends at work. The only person that got the pleasure of sharing in some of the joys of being in a relationship with Sunstreaker was her best friend Socket.

The silve and pink femme was pulled out of her reverie about Sunstreaker when she received a message through her comm link.

"Socket to Starlight" the familiar voice of her friend coming through the link said.

"This is Star, what's up Socket?"

"We've just picked up a signal breaking through Earth's atomosphere and we're pretty sure it's Prime and the rest of them coming back from the Aegan Galaxy."

"Are you serious?" Star asked sitting up. She checked her internal settings, wanting to see today's date. By her calculations and the reports that she'd seen, she wasn't expecting them to be back for at least three more days. "What if something did happen?" she thought to herself, chewing on her bottom lip component in worry as the thought crossed her mind.

"Mhm.." Socket murmured. "I thought I would tell you since you've been waiting for a certain golden mech to come back," she said teasingly. She enjoyed teasing her friend, knowing that she would get a rise out of the Communications commander one way or the other.

"Oh shut it" Star growled. "I'll be down in the command center shortly." Bingo! That was the opening that she wanted. Socket giggled at her friend's response before cutting the link.

Getting up from the recharge berth she picked up a few data pads that were strewn about. Evidence of the busy morning she had was not something she wanted her Sparkmate and his brother to see. She'd never hear the end of the "You're Working Too Hard" lecture. At this point, she had said lecture memorized, and didn't need it repeated again. When everything was put away properly, and nothing was out of place, she stepped out of her room, punching in the lock code behind her.

She smiled a genuine smile for the first time in days as she made her way to the command center where a few of the crew members had already gathered. She had been to almost all of the shuttle landings when Sunstreaker had returned home from a mission, and wasn't in the mood to break her streak today. She made her way to the front and stood at the screen of Teletraan 1, watching slowly as the ship that carried a select amount of Autobot warriors descended back into Earth's atmosphere after having completed yet another scouting mission. Before she knew what was going on, she found herself being handed, or rather shoved a new datapad, courtesy of Red Alert, with the warning to memorize everything on there, and not lose it. She would have to be stop back again at her quarters to drop it off, in order to make sure that she didn't lose it. She really wasn't in the mood to hear another one of Red Alert's "Responsibility" lectures either.

As she stood there she overheard one of the mechs talking and he said that this one turned out to be another unsuccessful attempt by the Decepticons to blow up the Sun of a distant planet, in hopes of harvesting more energon which they were sorely running low on. The plan, she heard, backfired however, when the Decepticons failed to accurately predict just how many mechs Prime would send out on that "mission", and found themselves to be outnumbered 4 to 1.

She sighed softly and focused her attention back to the screen where the spaceship was getting closer and closer to its landing destination. She once again found herself being snapped out of her thoughts by Socket's voice. _"I need to remember to tell her to stop doing that,"_ Star thought to herself.

"The shuttle is a few minutes away from landing," Socket says pointing to the screen, "And we're all going down to the landing strip. You're coming, right?"

Starlight's face lit up, "Of course I'm coming. I just need to run back to my quarters for a minute."

Socket nodded, "I'll see you out there then."

Turning away from the computer Starlight gathered her data pad and walked back to her quarters to drop it off before making her way down to the landing strip.


End file.
